Always and Forever
by The Runaway Witch
Summary: The night Harry came back from the maze in the Goblet of Fire, he and Hermione shared a kiss, which leads them both in something that no one expected. H/Hr obviously! Soul Bond! Rated M.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I don't own Harry Potter. Now that you mention it, you guys probably don't either. :(

A/N: Hi! If you haven't noticed yet, this is my first story. This story and any other stories I decide to write will most likely be H/Hr. I'll try to make this story at **least** 20k words. Emphasis on try. Thanks for choosing to read this story for whatever reason. :) Now, on to the story!

Prologue

"Harry!" One Hermione Granger shrieked. She was mortified. One Harry Potter had just returned from the maze, covered in blood and bruises. His body was limp. "Harry!" She screamed again, this time trying as hard as she could to fight the sea of people to get down to him. "Harry! Harry!" She cried as she was finally able to make it to him. He was shaking violently, though to her relief he calmed down quite a bit when she grabbed hold of him.

"Harry... please wake up." She whispered as softly as she could. Needless to say, he didn't wake up. She kissed him softly as a last resort. What she didn't notice is that a soft golden aura encased the both of them. The entire crowd gasped. For sure he would wake up now, right? No. To her dismay, he still hadn't woken up. By now the poor girl was crying. "Madam Pomfrey!" She cried, just before she blacked out.

A/N: And that ladies and gentlemen, was the prologue! I hope you can't wait to read the rest of it. Now, for the Question Of The Chapter, What is your favorite book series? Mine is Harry Potter and The Divergent Trilogy. I hope I don't sound stalker-ish (is that even a word?) by asking these questions. Last but not least, Don't Forget To Be Awesome!

\- The Runaway Witch :)


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright! First chapter here! :D ... I have a challenge for you! First person to guess my nickname gets a character named whatever they want. (As long as it is a name and it's not offensive) Here, I'll give you a clue. It's starts with a 'G' and it's common. Though, it's spelled very unusually. Good Luck to you all! Now, on with the story.

Chapter One

"Albus!" A fear stricken Poppy Pomfrey exclaimed as she quickly got out of the emerald flames. "There's been another!"

"Another what, Poppy?" One Albus Dumbledore said calmly.

"A bond has formed." The medi-witch said, still a hint of fear in her voice.

"Is it recorded?" He said, briskly walking over to his massive library which was filled with all genres of books.

"That's what I came here for."

"Very well then. Follow me." Inconveniently, they had to walk for a while looking for the special book.

"Ah. Here it is." He said just as calm as ever. He pulled the small three paged book from the top shelf of the bookcase.

At the very back of that very same book, it said in clear black writing,

 _ **Harry Potter and Hermione Granger**_

-THIS IS A PAGE BREAK-

(A/N: I know the letters from the Ministry and Gringotts haven't come yet. I did that on purpose. Right now, the only ones who know are Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore. The letters and stuff will come later.)

They awoke in a start. "Hermione? Is that you?" Harry asked in the softest voice Hermione ever heard. He couldn't see much, for it was still three in the morning.

"Yes Harry, it's me."

"Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you here Hermione?"

"Honestly, I can't remember much. All I remember is you coming back from the maze, drenched in blood and covered in bruises. I raced down the stands to get to you. You wouldn't wake up. So then I kissed you. I didn't know if you would make it Harry. It was that bad. But anyway, that's all I remember."

"You kissed me?" Harry asked, a small grin making its way onto his face.

"Yes, Harry. I did." Right at that moment, Madam Pomfrey walked into the room, still expecting the two youngsters to be asleep.

"Oh, thank Gryffindor that you're awake." She said as she practically ran over to their beds. "Here, take these." She said handing them each a pepper up potion. Once Harry and Hermione took the potion they felt a lot better. "The headmaster would like to see you both. Please go as soon as you can." She said, returning to her office.

"We'd better get going, Harry." Hermione said getting up from her comfortable hospital bed.

"Yeah. I agree." Harry said, getting up from his bed as well.

-THIS IS A PAGE BREAK-

When the pair arrived at the headmaster's office, Hermione looked absolutely terrified. "Do you think we're in trouble?" She said, looking directly into Harry's viabrant green eyes.

" No, Hermione. I honestly don't." He said, trying to calm her down. Harry turned his attention back to the door, took a deep breath, and knocked.

"Come in."

When they entered the office, Dumbledore greeted them. "Ah. Harry, Hermione. I've been waiting for you."

"Care to share?" Harry asked.

"Harry, Hermione... you share a soul bond." Hermione gasped. Harry just looked puzzled.

"What's a soul bond?" Dumbledore was about to explain soul bonds to Harry, but Hermione beat him to it.

"In the beginning, wherever that may be, souls travel with their true love. At birth, the souls are separated. Very few find each other later. We don't have enough information to know exactly what happens because including us, this phenomenon has only occurred three times." Hermione offered. The two sat in awkward silence until Dumbledore got up from his worn chair.

"I'll give you both some time to work things out." He said right before he left his office, cloak billowing behind him.

"I... I'm sorry, Hermione." Harry said with his head hung.

"Don't be sorry, Harry. In fact, I've fancied you since the end of first year."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well in that case, I've fancied you ever since a beautiful young woman walked into my compartment asking if we've seen a toad named Trevor." Harry said before he started blushing.

"Really, Harry?"

"Really, Mione."

Moments later, you could find the two young Gryffindors kissing each other ever so lightly. Hermione's tongue ran over Harry's bottom lip, asking for access which Harry granted. Their tongues intertwined, exploring unfamiliar territory. "Harry, we should stop."

"You're right, Mione." His green eyes suddenly widened. "Hermione?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Ron's gonna be pissed." Her eyes shot open as well.

"Shit. I didn't think about that. Well, I guess Ron's just going to have to accept it." The young witch said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Right again, Mione. Though, we should probably give Dumbledore his office back now." Harry said.

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

As the couple were walking to the Great Hall to grab some breakfast, Ron came up behind them. Putting a hand on Harry's shoulder he said, " Hey, mate! Where've you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I've been hanging out with Hermione, Ron." All the while, Hermione was eyeing Ron suspiciously.

"Oh." Was all the redhead said. Harry looked at Hermione for confirmation. She nodded.

"Ron, Hermione and I are dating."

A/N: Ouch. A cliffie. That's got to hurt. Now, for the QOTC, Who's your favorite character and what book are they from? Mine is probably Tris, from the Divergent Trilogy. Once again, I'll mention my challenge. Guess my nickname. It starts with the letter 'G', is common, though I spell mine very unusually. Good luck to you all!

DFTBA,

\- The Runaway Witch :)


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry guys! FF.N was being stupid and wouldn't let me see my reviews. But don't worry, eventually I'll be able to read them. If it still won't let me, PM me your guess. Sigh. I'm typing this at midnight. Don't blame me if there are some errors.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Not now. Not ever. (Sigh)

Chapter 2

"Oh." was all the redhead said while glaring at Harry before he briskly walked away.

"That went better than I thought." Harry said with his signature lopsided grin. Hermione's musical laughter filled the hallways. Harry was immediately blown away. He didn't think anything could sound so beautiful.

"Come on Harry. Race you!" Hermione said playfully, taking off for the Great Hall.

"Hey! Not fair!" Harry exclaimed, taking off after her.

* * *

That burst into the Great Hall, laughing and holding hands. All of the students quoted at this and watched them walk over to the Gryffindor table, still laughing. After a while, the student population got bored and went back to their normal chatter.

* * *

McGonagall, Pomfrey, Flitwick, and Sprout smiled at this and extended a hand towards Snape, who just sneered and put ten galleons in their hands.

* * *

Lavender squealed at the sight of the couple. "How long have you two been dating?" She exclaimed. When they didn't answer, she said, " Come on, it's obvious!"

Harry finally said, "We actually just got together." Lavender raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing. She was going to have to talk to Hermione later. And right then, it was time to head to classes.

* * *

"Ugh." Hermione complained as they exited the dungeons. "Why does Snape have to be so aggravating?!" She practically shouted. Earlier that day, Snape had taken one hundred points from Gryffindor and had given many detentions. Thankfully, Harry had none. Total surprise.

"You tell me." Harry replied, plopping down on the couch with Hermione right behind him.

Suddenly, Ron shouted, "Hey Minne! Mind helping me with my herbology homework?"

"No Ron! And for the last time, don't call me Minnie!" Hermione shouted over her shoulder while snuggling with Harry.

"Mudblood bitch." Ron muttered.

"What did you say?" Harry asked quietly, turning his head towards Ron. Dean and Seamus knew what was coming. For Harry, there were two types of angry. Just angry was when he immeaditly started to shout and possibly attack. When he got quiet and still, you knew he was pissed off. Both Dean and Seamus backed away slowly.

"N-Nothing..." Ron stuttered.

"Ron. I asked what you said." Harry said, still in the same position. By now the whole common room was silent.

"N-Nothing." Ron stuttered again, "I-I said nothing."

Harry got up and walked over to Ron, fists clenched. "I asked what you said." He said, repeating himself, though this time more loudly.

"I-I-I said mudblood bitch." Ron said very quietly, backing up slowly, his face showing pure terror.

"To whom?"

"H-Hermione." He said, even more quiet, if that was possible.

In the blink of an eye, Ron already had a broken nose, two broken fingers, three broken ribs, and a sprained ankle. "You're lucky I didn't leave you in a worse condition." Harry said while sitting back down in his spot next to Hermione.

 _'Fuck you Harry. I'll get Minne if it's the last thing I do.'_ Ron thought to himself. Luckily for him, Fred and George brought him to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"Harry," Hermione said softly, " What did he say about me? Before you say anything, I know it was about me. Otherwise you wouldn't have attacked him like that." She hung her head in shame. Harry tilted her head back up.

"Nothing he said he had an ounce of truth in it. It's not worth making you feel bad."

"Harry, please tell me. I know what ever he said isn't true."

Harry sighed. He didn't want her to cry. "He called you..." he hesitated, "He called you a mudblood bitch."

She started tearing up. "I can't believe he would say something like that. But thank you for telling me Harry." She said, leaning into him. He gave her a very soft kiss.

"Of course." He said before giving her another kiss, though this time more passionate. He ran his tongue across her lip. She quickly parted her lips. Their tongues started to dance with one another. Hermione felt a drive to go even further. She tried so hard to resist it, but it beat her. She put her hands under his shirt, feeling all of his muscles.

He slowly broke away from her. "Hermione, like before, we have to stop. We don't want you becoming a mother at fifteen, now do we?" Harry said playfully, trying to hide his smirk.

Hermione's laughter filled the common room. "Of course not. But before we go to bed," Harry started to raise an eyebrow. "We must finish our charms homework." She said, dragging him over to one of the tables near the window.

"I suppose I don't have a choice in this, do I?" Harry groaned.

"No, you don't. Now let's get to work."

A/N: There you have it folks. Chapter 2! It was a little short, but I think it works. Anyways, remember my challenge! It's still going on until someone guesses correctly (I don't know if anyone guessed correctly because I can't read my reviews). Try to guess my nickname, it starts with a 'G', is common, but I spell mine unusually. Good luck! Now for the QOTC, What's your favorite movie? Mine is either Star Wars: The Force Awakens or Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Both are so awesome that I just can't decide. Maybe one day I will. This Author's Note is getting way to long. I'd better get going. Please R&R! Once again, DFTBA.

\- The Runaway Witch :)


	4. Author's Note

**_I need a beta!_**

A/N: (At the bottom I'll put a story suggestion so reading this won't be a waste of your time.) Argh. Stupid FF.N. It still won't let me see the reviews! I'll stop going on about this since this is supposed to be fixed in a couple days. Thanks for all of your support. Please continue to write reviews as I'll be able to see them in a couple days. That being said, I need a beta for this story! So if you're a beta and would like to help me perfect this story, please PM me as soon as possible. The first person whom is suitable will get the job. I'll update as soon as I can.

Here is the story as promised. It's called _**The Year of the Living and Beyond**_ _ **by Megz2.**_ Here is the summary. **_It is Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts when his parents come back to life. How will he react to family life? And what secrets are Lily and James keeping from_ him?** Dont fret because this is a where Harry ends up with Hermione.

DFTBA,

\- The Runaway Witch :)


	5. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm very happy to say that I can see your reviews! And I have a beta as well. Their username is NovelDrew. If any of you like the TV show Doctor Who, go check out some of their stories! Thanks a bunch for all of you who reviewed. Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: "Harry, could you please tell our audience this time? It makes me depressed." I shouted in his direction.

"I don't want to." He shouted back, obviously annoyed. I sighed. I didn't want it to come down to this, but whatever. "I'll give you a cookie!"

He raced down the stairs, almost crashing into me. "Okay! The Runaway Witch has no ownership of the Harry Potter franchise and most certainly does not own the Hunger Games." He said in rapid fire mode. "Where's my cookie?" Crap.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Morning Mione!" Harry said cheerfully as he came down from the boys' dormitory. Hermione looked up from her book, The Hunger Games.

"Morning... Harry?! What happened to you? You could pass for a eighteen year old!" She was so shocked, she dropped her brand new book.

"You should be asking yourself the very same question." Harry countered before conjuring a mirror and handing it to her. It was a rather beautiful mirror too.

"Oh my gosh!" The young witch was very surprised, but her overwhelming curiosity as to how this happened over powered it any day. 'Why didn't my dorm mates say anything about this?' She thought.

"I don't know why. My roommates did the same thing." Harry replied.

"Harry, I didn't say anything aloud."

His eyes widened in realization. "Let me try something." He closed his eyes and thought, 'Is it working?'

'Yes, Harry. I can hear you!'

'Do you have any idea how this happened?"

'Well, I don't know for sure, but I think that it just might be the soul bond.'

Harry was the first of the pair to resume talking out loud. "It must be the bond then. You're always right. " Harry said jokingly, stifling laughter. "But seriously, we better ask Dumbledore, just to be sure." He said getting up from the red and gold couch with Hermione repeating his actions right after she picked up her book.

They walked over to the portrait holding hands. Harry let go of Her hand and walked over to the right side of the portrait. "After you milady." He spoke, bowing down to her.

"Thank you, good sir." She said, playing along.

* * *

Soon enough, one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore heard knocking on his office door. "Come in." The door opened magically, revealing two certain fourth years. "Harry, my boy, is that you? And Mrs. Potter?"

"Mrs. Potter?!" They chorused.

"Yes, did I not mention this? I suppose not. Well then, you are married. The soul bond you share caused this. Hermione, your full name is now Lady Hermione Jane Potter Gryffindor. I thought that Mrs. Potter would surprise you less than Lady Gryffindor."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Dumbledore. "Please let me finish, Lady Gryffindor. As I was saying, you are married. Since you are, you are both emancipated. Harry, you have received your inheritance as well. I have one last surprise for you two. You will be immortal, as well as your direct descendants."

"Immortal?!" They chorused again.

"Yes. Now, as it is time for breakfast, I suggest you go get yours. Afterwards, you both have permission to visit Gringotts for the afternoon. When you get back, don't worry about your classes. Take the rest of the day to rest. And Lady Gryffindor, here is a small book on soul bonds, written by none other than one of the couples themselves, the Flamels. "

"T-Thank you!" She said excitedly taking the book.

"Of course! Now you'd better be going to breakfast. I'll see you there."

* * *

The Great Hall silenced as the couple entered the room, only to be interrupted by Fred, who shouted, "Merlin's beard, Harry! How did you do that?" Everyone seemed to be asking questions now.

"Yeah Harry! How'd you do that?"

"Why?"

"Yeah! Why Harry?"

Harry just looked at Hermione. 'Are you sure you want to eat here? We could always eat at Hogsmeade.' He thought.

'Yeah. Let's just leave now.' She paused for a moment, 'Is this how you always feel?'

He mentally laughed at that. 'Basically. Sorry Mione, but us Potters don't do normal.'

'Do you want to stop by my parents and Sirius as well?'

His face visibly paled at this. Now it was Hermione's turn to laugh. 'Come on, let's go.'

* * *

After lunch and Hermione's playful teasing ("You're not afraid to face the most evil wizard in all of history, yet your afraid to meet my parents?"), they headed off to Gringotts. When they arrived, a certain goblin greeted them. "Hello, Griphook. We've come here to discuss my inheritance?"

"Of course. But instead of discussing it with me, Ragnok would like to do it for you instead. Is this alright with you?"

Harry looked at Hermione who nodded her approval. "Yes. That would be fine, Griphook." Moments later, the pair were in a very elaborate office. "Hello, Ragnok. Thank you for seeing us on such short notice."

"Anytime as you two are our friends." The couple's eyes widened. "How about we go over the financials first."

* * *

"Now, my Lord and Lady, there is something else we must discuss before you leave. There was a marriage contract established for you and Ginerva Weasley, singed by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore. But you'll be happy to know that the contract, and any others, became void because of your bond."

Harry was starting to get angry. 'Why?!' He thought.

"He also bound your core." The whole building started to shake. Though, it wasn't because of Harry, it was because of Hermione Potter's temper. He tried to get her to stop, but it was only his embrace that started to calm her down. Right at that moment four guards ran in.

Ragnok smirked at this. "Everything is fine. You may go back to your posts now." He informed the several guards. Harry and Hermione were going to be couple no one wanted to mess with. He turned back to The Golden Couple. "Just to let you know, when you kissed, it broke the 'chains'. You may leave now."

"Thank you, Ragnok. Hopefully, we will see you soon." Hermione replied before The Golden Couple left the office.

* * *

"Harry! It will be fine. Please stop pacing. You're making me nervous." That broke his concentration as he walked into the side of a house.

"Ouch..."

"Let's just get this over with before you get anymore injuries." Hermione said as she dragged him over to the Granger's front porch. She knocked on the door.

"Oh! What a pleasant surprise! How are you?" Emma Granger hugged her daughter. "Dan! Come over and greet your daughter!"

Daniel Granger rushed over. "Hermione! We've missed you." He exclaimed, hugging her as well.

"Mum, Dad, I'd like to introduce you to my husband, Harry Potter."

A/N: Yay! Longest chapter yet! I'm very proud of myself. I'd like to mention my beta again, NovelDrew. If you like Doctor Who, go check their stories out! They are amazing. Now, for the QOTC, Who is your least favorite character in Harry Potter? Mine is Umbridge. Blah. I'd better get going now.

DFTBA,

\- The Runaway Witch :)


	6. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm so sorry I've been delayed! I've been sick for the past week. Blah. And I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I've been having writer's block and I wanted to get a chapter to you guys. Anyways, I've tried to get this chapter to my beta, but it didn't send. So... yeah... On with the story!

"Husband?" Dan sputtered in disbelief, "We send you off to a boarding school and you come back married?" He couldn't believe it. _'She's only fifteen, you have to be at least sixteen to marry in Scotland.'_ He reasoned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir," Harry confirmed. "But before you beat me to a pulp, let me say that this is because of the soul bond we share." Harry looked extremely nervous now.

"Excuse me, but what's a soul bond?" Emma inquired.

Hermione, giving the same explanation as before, stated, "In the beginning, wherever that may be, souls travel with their true love. At birth, the souls are separated. Very few find each other before death. It is so rare, that including us, this phenomenon has only happened three times."

"Wow, Hermione... I'm so happy for you..." Emma trailed off. Her precious gem had found her true love. Meanwhile, Dan wasn't so sure. Of course, if Hermione was happy, he was happy. But what if his new son-in-law wasn't good enough for his daughter?

"Wait a moment, why do you both look like you're eighteen?!" Dan exclaimed.

"Soul bond." Harry replied.

"Hermione, isn't this the boy you were constantly writing about in your letters?" Emma teased.

Harry cracked a smile while Hermione blushed a deep red. "Mom! That's enough!"

Emma and Dan laughed. "Come on inside." Emma said. "Harry, it is nice to finally meet you."

"You as well Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

"There's no need for that, Harry. Just call us Dan and Emma." Dan asked of the young wizard.

"Or better yet, just start calling us Mum and Dad!" Emma teased once again.

"Mum!" Hermione shrieked. "That's enough teasing!"

"Okay." Emma smirked, "Only, if it's okay with our son."

"Mum! Seriously, just stop! Please!"

"Okay, I promise. But Dan didn't say anything!" Emma pointed out cheerfully.

"I promise, peanut," Dan said reassuringly. "Would you like some tea?"

"Please." Harry and Hermione chorused just before Dan went into the kitchen.

"So," Emma began, "How long has this been going on?"

* * *

A couple hours later, Harry and Hermione left with promises to visit the Grangers sooThn. 'Where do you think Sirius is?' Hermione asked. 'He said he'd be somewhere near Hogsmeade. We should try there first.' Harry responded. 'Okay. Let's go.' Harry drew his wand and held it out, when the Knight Bus came. "That'll be two sickles." They paid the money and rode the bus all the way to Hogsmeade.

They finally found him in his animagus form laying under a beechwood tree. "Snuffles," Harry hissed, "It's us!" The dog looked up, nodded and walked off into the forest. The 'Golden Couple' followed him until they were deep in the forest where Sirius changed back into, well... Sirius.

"Hey, pup! What'ca doing here?"

"We came to let you know about our soul bond."

A/N: One last thing before I go, 60 follows?! You guys are the best! Thanks so much for all your support! I'd better get going now. Please Review! It only takes a couple of seconds.

DFTBA,

\- The Runaway Witch :)


	7. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello! I'm back! I'll be updating more often cause _**School's out for the summer! (My school starts really early and lets out earlier as well)**_ Yay! Anyways, on to the story! Also, **Warning! This story was changed to M for a reason!**

"Soul bond?" Sirius questioned, looking excited. "Have you finalized it yet, you sly dog?"

"What do you mean, finalize the bond," Hermione asked.

"You mean old Dumbles hasn't told you yet?" Harry and Hermione shook their heads. "Well then, your soul bond will keep pushing you and pushing you until you consummate the bond."

Harry and Hermione blushed beet red at this. "You're kidding, right?" Harry asked slowly.

"No, I'm Sirius." Sirius deadpaned. Hermione gave him a death glare. "Sheesh, Harry. Your girlfriend's scary. But yeah, I'm serious." The 'Golden Couple' groaned (Ragnok was able to claim rights to that before Skeeter.), but were inwardly smiling.

"Oh! One more thing before I go, when you consummate your bond, Hermione will most definitely be pregnant. It will over power any contraception potion or charm. Good luck with that, pup." Sirius said before transforming into his animagus form and running off farther into the woods.

"Did that really just happen?"

* * *

The 'Golden Couple' found themselves in The Three Broomsticks later in the afternoon, discussing what went down in the forest.

"How does he even know all this stuff? Dumbledore said that the book he gave me was really rare, very few people know it exists!" Hermione pondered whilst Harry ordered their butterbeers.

Harry came back a few minutes later with their drinks. "Hey, Hermione? I was just thinking, what are we going to do this summer? We have to stay near each other, and I don't want you to have to go through living hell at Durskaban."

"Well you're always welcome to stay at my place." Hermione offered after taking a sip of creamy butterbeer.

"Are you sure your parents would be okay with that?"

"Of course! They love you. You would know if they didn't."

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent positive."

"Thanks Mione. Now it's time to talk about the Dumbledore issue. What do we do about him? He set up marriage contracts for me, stole from my vault, and he bound my core."

"I don't know exactly what yet, but we definitely have to get him kicked out of office. That means taking it to court."

* * *

"Hey Minne!" The couple heard as soon as they got back to the seventh story of the large castle.

"How the bloody hell does he recover that fast?" Harry muttered.

"Weasley! For the last time, don't call me Minne!" Hermione growled, turning around.

"I'll call you whatever I want, bitch."

Harry spin around as fast as humanly possible and charged at Ron, ramming into his side and knocked him off the stairs onto the bottom floor.

Hermione sighed. "When is he ever going to learn to back off?"

"I don't know Mione, but we better be on the look out. He's gonna be pissed off at us." Harry replied, walking back towards Hermione.

"Thank you for backing me up, Harry. Even though I could've handled it."

"I'm perfectly well aware that you could've."

"It's just your saving people thing." She said right before she kissed him passionately, her tongue dancing with his. Before it could get any further, Peeves came around the corner and started making cat calls.

"Peeves!" The two shouted at the poltergeist.

Peeves just went on laughing and making cat calls even though he left the corridor.

Hermione turned back to Harry. "Now, where were we?"

"I believe we were doing some of this." He said as he kissed her, if possible more passionately than earlier. Their tongues resumed their dance from earlier. "And some of this..." He trailed kisses from her neck to right behind her ear. Hermione moaned in ecstasy.

But unbeknownst to them, a dim golden aura was surrounding them, slowly growing brighter. They broke apart slowly. "Harry..." Hermione moaned, "I need you now..." He kissed her one last time before the pair headed into the common room.

The 'Golden Couple' traveled up the stairs to the boys' dormitory and onto his bed. She unbuttoned her shirt, slipped it off, and removed her jeans while Harry was taking off his shirt and trousers, leaving them both in their undergarments. "Are you sure Mione? I heard it can hurt a woman for the first time."

"I'm sure, Harry. Here you get the honors." She turned around, holding her hair up. Harry fumbled with the latch on her bra, until he finally managed to get it unhooked. He removed the lace bra and tossed it on top of the growing pile of clothes. She turned around and Harry's eyes grew wide at the sight of her breasts.

"I know it's not much-"

"Hermione, don't talk about yourself like that. In my eyes, you're the physical embodiment of the word beautiful."

"Thank you so much, Harry. You have no idea what that means to me." She said with love in her eyes.

He kissed her with love, passion, and desire. Soon after he trailed butterfly kisses starting from behind her ear to her belly button. She moaned in pure pleasure as he kissed her. He slowly put two fingers in her, slowly getting faster and faster.

"Harry..." She moaned, "My turn." She said before she flipped them over, with him now on the bottom. She pulled his boxers off and started stroking his erection. She put his length in her mouth moving in such a way so that at times, she barely had the tip in her mouth and at other times she would have his whole length in her mouth.

"Mione..." He moaned in ecstasy, "I need you now." She gently let go of his erection and straddled him. He entered her, slowly at first, but then gaining speed. "Mione, I've to cum."

"It's perfectly fine Harry, go ahead." Not able to hold it any longer, he cumed. They both felt his seed entering her.

She kissed him, with such love, nothing could compare.

"Harry, I love you."

"I love you too, Mione. More than anything." He said as they broke apart.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron was in the hospital wing, being treated for his wounds. _'Damn you Harry! Why the bloody hell would he take her away from me?!'_ Ron thought. ' _Okay, it's time. I'll need to contact Mum and see if she has what I need. If she doesn't I'll need to talk to Ginny. Ha. That'll be the end of the so called 'Golden Couple'._

A/N: There you have it! Just ta let you know, this probably won't be the last time they have sex... So prepare your mental shields. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you guys enjoy reading this. Thanks so much to all my followers, the people who favorited this story, and the reviewers! Please review! It only takes a couple of seconds.

DFTBA,

-The Runaway Witch :)


	8. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello! Not really much to say other than wow! 123 followers?! Thanks so much! I have an answer to a few reviews down below in celebration for reaching 100 followers.

JJ Inugami: I feel the same. I debated wether or not to do that, but I felt it would be understandable because of the bond. Also, it was more for Skeeter to go on about. I'm also glad you're enjoying the story! Although I have to agree about the Ron thing. It just felt fitting for this story.

Alix33: I didn't really think much about the others during the prologue. I wanted the main focus to be Harry and Hermione, but I did put the crowd in there. Oh, and Harry wouldn't wake up because of trauma and exhaustion. And don't worry about Skeeter. She's coming soon.

keitaropurple69: Don't worry. I fully plan to complete this story and won't abandon it unless absolutely necessary. Even if I did-I would give you a heads up two or three chapters beforehand. And even then I would keep updating until it was adopted. But I don't plan for that to happen.

On to the story!

Hermione's eyelids fluttered at dawn. Yet somehow, Harry was awake before her! "Morning, Mione." He said softly. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept very well, thanks. What about you?" She responded.

"Best nights sleep I've ever had."

They laid in bed for a while, enjoying each other's presence. "Hey Harry?"

"Yeah, Mione?"

"Do you... Um..."

"Mione, you can ask me anything."

'Okay then.' She thought. 'I forgot about this earlier. Do you remember visiting Sirius? Specifically the end of it?'

His eyes widened in realization. 'That means... That means that you're pregnant.'

'Yeah. Are you ready for this? I mean, I could always get an abort-'

'Don't even finish that word Mione. We will keep it. I don't want it to go through living hell like I did either.'

'I thought you'd say something like that. You know, we could always give the baby a name that matches our initials.'

He gasped in mock horror. 'Don't ever put our child through that torture!'

'What about Hazel Jade Potter?' Hermione thought with a playful glint in her eye.

'Great. You've picked a name I like, but they have our initials!'

Suddenly, Hermione burst out laughing.

'What's so funny?'

'Nothing. I'm just messing with you.'

'I knew that.'

'Sure, Harry. Whatever helps you sleep at night.'

'You do.' He thought with a slight smirk on his face. On the other hand, Hermione couldn't stop the blush from slowly creeping up her face.

"Fine. What about... James Tobias Potter for a boy?" Harry thought out loud.

"I love it. And what about Lilly Echo Potter for a girl?"

"Amazing."

"Harry, we'd better get up if we don't want anyone to find us."

"Yeah, let's go."

They got up, got dressed, and headed down to the common room together. "Thank god no one was awake. We would've been in so much trouble." Hermione noted. But little did she know, there was someone, quietly watching, content with what she heard and took off.

* * *

"Are you ready for a whole summer with me?" Hermione questioned with a smile when the 'Golden Couple' found their seats.

Harry quickly looked over to her, a grin on his face. "Your parents said yes?"

"Of course! See, what did I tell you?" Se said before she got started on her breakfast. "Harry? Can I borrow Hedwig later today?"

"Sure. What for, if you don't mind me asking."

"I just wanted to know how Sirius knows so much. I read the book and everything he told us was true."

"Hm. You're right. Go ahead. You can use her, but just let me know when."

"Thanks!" Hermione exclaimed before she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Just then, a gigantic swarm of owls came flying in, Hedwig was easily spotted by the 'Golden Couple'.

"Hey, girl." Harry said as he stroked her feathers. He wasn't very occupied with what Hedwig delivered as Hermione was. Her glare alone could burn holes through the single red envelope.

It suddenly came to life, turned around to face Hermione, and started shouting the the voice of one Molly Weasley.

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! HOW DARE YOU GO AND TOY WITH HARRY'S EMOTIONS!"

"I would never." Hermione muttered during the shouting, tears making their way down her face.

"I DID NOT TEACH YOU TO ACT LIKE THIS! LOVE POTIONS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WHEN YOU COME BACK YOU WILL BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!"

By now Hermione had buried her head in Harry's chest, her tears flowing freely. Now it was Harry's turn.

"AND HARRY JAMES POTTER! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THE OLDEST TRICK IN THE BOOK! ONCE SUMMER BEGINS YOU HAD BETTER COME OVER TO OUR HOUSE SO WE CAN TAKE CARE OF YOU PROPERLY!" The retched thing blew a raspberry at them both before shredding itself.

Hermione got up and proclaimed, "I, Hermione Jane Granger solmenly swear on my life, that I never gave any love potions, or preformed any love spells, on Harry James Potter, so mote it be."

She sat back down and turned towards Harry. "There. That should help stop the rumors."

"It better." Was his response.

"Let's go pack our truck for tomorrow," said Hermione,"After that, I want to spend every single minute of the rest of the day with you."

"Agreed."

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

"Hermione?"

"Yeah, Harry? What is it?"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that howler." He said meaningfully as he came up behind Hermione and hugged her.

"It's okay. You had to as well, right?"

"I guess so."

"See? It's okay. And remember that tomorrow you'll finally be able to ditch Durzkaban. "

"You're right. And not only do I get to leave Durzkaban, but I get to spend the whole summer with you."

Hermione started to blush at that. "So do you want to go on a walk? I'm done packing."

"Yeah! Let's go."

Neither of the 'Golden Couple' said a word on the way to the lake. Just the others presence was enough to satisfy them. When they got to the lake, Harry suddenly said,"Hermione? Do you think we can do this?"

"Harry, I don't think we can do this. I know we can do this. I'm up for a challenge."

"Since when are you not?" They both laughed at this.

"You know what I meant." She responded, a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah. I do. But we'd better get going soon. It's almost time for dinner."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

After dinner Harry and Hermione flagged down Professor McGonagall. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Is there anything I can do for you tonight?"

"Actually, yes Professor," Hermione started," We were wondering if you would let us have our own room at the beginning of our fifth year. Seeing that were married and we have a child on-"

"You're pregnant?" Minerva gasped.

"Yes, Professor." Hermione averted her eyes.

"Well I suppose it would've happened sooner or later." The elder witch muttered.

"What was that, Professor?" Harry asked politely.

"Nothing." Minerva said quickly. "I'll see what I can do about it. Your room should be ready by September First. And congratulations, Harry and Hermione. And if I find out there was a certain girl sleeping in the boys' dormitory, I'll turn a blind eye."

"Thank you Professor. I can't thank you enough."

"You're very welcome Mr. Potter. Good night to you both." McGonagall said before she turned around and walked back to her office.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and they started to walk back to the Gryffindor common room. "I don't know about you Harry, but I'm exhausted. Let's go to bed."

"Hermione, love? I don't know if you've realized this, but it's only seven o'clock."

"I don't care. I'm tired, isn't that enough?"

"Women." Harry muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, love!"

A/N: And there you have it! Wow! That was my longest chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with band camp and babysitting. Thanks again for the 125 followers! Please leave a review.

DFTBA,

-The Runaway Witch :)


	9. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm so sorry it's taking so long! I've been dealing with a couple things in my life, so I had to put this story on hiatus for a little bit. But now I'm back at it! Before we get to the story, I have a piece of info for Sandra.

Sandra, I completely understand that taking care of a child is immensely hard, but H and H would've no experience. They're both only children, and Dudley is around Harry's age so he couldn't have helped raise Dudley, so as I said before, I know that's it's hard, but they've no experience so I personally think that they would underestimate a little how hard it would be. I'm just trying to make it a bit more real. Thanks for understanding, and I appreciate that you told me about it, and thanks very much for the compliment.

Now, onto the story!

* * *

-At the Burrow-

"YOU BITCH," The howler screamed. "WHEN DID YOU EVER TEACH ME ANYTHING?! EVEN IF YOU DID, WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU TEACH ME?" Molly Weasley took a step back and grimaced. Suddenly, the voice changed from Hermione's to Harry's.

"I WILL GIVE YOU NO RESPECT WHATSOEVER! YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER NOR HERMIONE'S! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE AT REDEMPTION. IF THIS CONTINUES, DONT EXPECT EITHER OF US TO VISIT THE BURROW AGAIN!" The ruby red envelope ripped itself so shreds right before Molly's eyes.

"Someone should teach those little devils a lesson. Loyalty potions should do the trick, maybe I should add some love potions as well...

* * *

-Somewhere in Europe-

"Crucio!" Petrigrew withered in pain. "You said you would protect it!"

"I'm sorry, master. I have failed you. I will protect the rest. That boy wasn't supposed to be a horcrux. I didn't know, master."

"You dare apologize?! Crucio!"

Pettigrew once again withered in pain. "Go, protect the rest. I'm sick of your screams."

* * *

-Back at Hogwarts-

' _Are you ready, Harry?'_ Hermione thought. She heard, ' _Yes, love. I'm almost_ done,' Almost immediately. It was a mere two minutes later that Harry came down with Neville Longbottom.

"Hi, Neville!" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Hi, Hermione," Neville said just as brightly as Hermione.

"Hey, love." Harry chirped before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Harry, Hermione, do you mind if I share a compartment with you guys," Neville asked nervously. "I understand if you don't want me to."

Before he could continue he was interrupted by Hermione. "Of course Neville! Why wouldn't we let you?"

Neville shrugged and gave the couple a shaky smile. "I guess I was just nervous." Just as he said that, a massive train whistle sounded.

All three of their eyes widened in panic. Terror etched on her face she shouted,"We're going to miss the train! Come on!" She grabbed Harry and Neville's hands and dashed out the door, their trunks rushing through the air behind them.

* * *

Five minutes later, the trio was safetly on the train, in one of the compartments in the back. "Thanks again for letting me sit with you guys." Neville said, a wide smile on his face.

"Anytime." Harry responded cheerfully. "Now, who's up for a game of exploding snap?"

* * *

About about halfway through the six-hour train ride, Hermione excused herself and headed towards the bathroom. Little did she know, there was someone waiting for her. Someone with bright blond hair, and dreamy blue eyes. Hermione stepped out of the small compartment and walked toward the end of the train.

"Hullo, Hermione."

Hermione quickly pulled her wand out and turned to face the voice.

"I've been waiting for you to come for a while now." The voice said softly and smoothly.

"Who are you?" Hermione called out with a shaky voice.

"Oh, me? Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." A girl, maybe 12 or 13, stepped out of the shadows. She had wavy, light blond hair that barely reached her shoulder blades. She had wide, dreamy, blue eyes, and a slight smile. "I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood." The girl - Luna held out her hand.

"Hermione." Hermione stated as she shook Luna's hand, her wand in her other. She couldn't be too careful, after all. Especially after the several Weasley incidents.

"Why were you waiting for me?" Hermione asked.

"I know something that could be of use to you and Harry." The young girl whispered softly in response. The dreamy look still in her eyes.

"Can you tell me?"

"Definitely. Molly, Ron, and Ginerva Weasley are planning to dose you two with loyalty and love potions at the beginning of the next school year."

"How do you know this?"

"I'm best friends - or used to be, with Ginerva. I overheard her talking to Ronald about it."

"Thank you, Luna. Would you be willing to sit with Harry, Neville, and I for the rest of the trip?"

Luna's smile was brighter than the sun when Hermione asked that. "I'd love nothing more."

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter was much shorter and was of worse quality than my usual chapters, but I had to get something out here. I'm sorry I haven't been posting, I've been meaning to, but I've recently just come out of the closet at home and at my college and I've just been trying to sort that out. From now on, I'll be trying to update at least once a month. Thanks so, so, so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. It really means a lot to me. Thanks for reading!

DFTBA,

-The Runaway Witch :)


	10. Chapter 8

Luna Lovegood was happy. Happier than she'd been before. She had friends, good ones, for once in her life. It's not that Ginny wasn't a good friend, no, nothing of the sort. But it had always been about Ginny. Ginny this, Ginny that. While Luna didn't mind that every once in a while, it got quite tiring. She remembered one instance in particular, it was when they were in their first year.

The duo had just arrived at Hogwarts, and even though they were in different houses they sat together at the lion's table. Ginny seemed out of it. The girl was staring into space as if it held an answer to every question imaginable.

"Ginny? Are you alright?" The blonde asked, concerned for her friend.

"Did you see him Luna? He _talked_ to me! This is just the beginning of our relationship, and I can already picture our wedding and children. Out first child will be named James, for Harry's father. He'll look like me, but his hair will be a darker shade of red. Our second will be named-" Ginny continued ranting, despite Luna's attempts to sway her from the subject.

"And our third child, Lilly, will also look like me, but with Harry's eyes. She's so-"

"Can you just shut the bloody hell up, Ginny? It's always Harry Potter this, Harry Potter that, and I'm sick of it! I try to have a decent conversation with you, but you always change the subject to Harry bloody Potter! I'm done, unless you can actually hold a conversation without mentioning him." Luna burst.

The blonde left shortly after that. A while later, it seemed that Ginny could actually talk about something not related to Harry Potter. The pair slowly but surely became the friends they once were.

Another memory that came to mind was when she ran into Ginny talking to Ronald about the potions they had.

"We could get everything we've ever wanted! Don't you see? You could get that whore, Hermione, and I could get the boy-who-lived. We'll be rich beyond our wildest dreams!" Ginny exclaimed, trying to be quiet. After all, the were in the girls lavatory.

"Are you sure it would even work, Ginny?" Ron asked, unsure of what else to say. He started to pace back and forth across the lavatory.

"Oh Ronald, of course they will work! Mother made them." Ginny rolled her eyes at the apparent stupidity of her brother. "You know as well as I do that they're the best we could get our hands on."

"Okay, lets do it. When are we going to give it to them?"

"Oh, I don't know, how about we invite them the burrow over the holidays and we'll dose them then?"

"Sounds perfect."

Luna was drawn back to the present. Her new friends Neville and Harry were playing exploding snap, while Hermione was reading a book. "Hey Luna, want to join us?" Harry asked with a smile on his face. Yes, Luna was happy.

DFTBA,

-The Runaway Witch :)


End file.
